きみ の ため に、 ぼく の ため に、 えいえん に
by yukishiro dan
Summary: perjalanan sesudah pertarungan menyelamatkan dunia digital dan dunia manusia, anak-anak terpilih mengadakan pesta. Taichi x Meiko


_**Disclaimer : Digimon Adventure tri**_ **Akiyoshi Hongo**

 _ **Pair : Taichi x Meiko**_

 _ **Kimi Ga Iru Kara**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Slice of life**_

 _ **One-shoot**_

 **~o0o~**

Hari yang sangat cerah untuk memulai aktivitas kegiatan rutinitas seperti biasanya, beberapa orang mulai melakukan hal seperti biasanya, namun dirumah sakit odaiba yang berada disana, pemuda surai coklat acak-acakan itu hari ini menunggu seseorang didalam kamar pasien. Nama yang tertera pada ruangan Mochizuki Meiko. gadis muda belia sepantarannya yang masih belum siuman dari tidurnya.

Pria itu, Taichi masih menunggu temannya yang masih tertidur dikasur pasien, selimut putih yang sedikit menyingkap kebawah dan berantakan, dia atur kembali untuk menutupi tubuh Meiko. suara ketukan pintu menyadari pria itu dan melihat pria paruh baya dewasa yang izin masuk kedalam. Kacamata merah marun pada engsel yang dia kenakan, rambut berwarna putih yang menandakan dirinya sudah berumur cukup tua. Irisnya memandang tanpa arti. Ayah Meiko berada dihadapan pemuda itu yang terkejut dan bingung harus berkata apa.

"A-Anu,… M-Maaf! bukan maksudku-…" Taichi terdiam mendapatkan tanda dari pria dewasa itu untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

"Tenanglah nak!" Katanya mendekati putrinya yang masih tak sadarkan diri, menyapu pelan poni rambut Meiko yang berantakkan dan memandang Taichi.

"Bisakah kita mengobrol diluar Yagami _-san_?" tawarnya, Taichi hanya mengangguk mengerti dan ikut keluar bersama orang tua Meiko, meninggalkan kamar pasien.

Kedua pria itu sedang berada diluar parkiran rumah sakit odaiba, ditempat cafe sambil memesan segelas kopi hangat dan jus melon dingin yang dihidangkan dari pelayan cafe, senyum sapa kepada tamu kunjungan, mengantarkan pesanan yang mereka inginkan, meninggalkan mereka berdua kembali. beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Taichi hanya menunduk ragu dan takut, diam dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk, apalagi jika membahas Meiko putri dari ayahnya yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Yagami _-san_ , boleh kutanya sesuatu darimu?" tanyanya kepada Taichi.

"T-Tentu!"

"Tenanglah, mungkin kedatanganku terlalu tiba-tiba, maafkan aku. aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja, jadi santai saja" ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi pemuda itu yang gugup.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, karena sudah melindungi putriku, baik Meicoomon dan Meiko, keduanya sangatlah berharga bagiku. Namun aku sebagai ayahnya tidak memikirkan perasaan Meiko, sehingga Meicoomon lepas kendali dan mengamuk, aku tak menyangka bahwa putriku akan memegang kunci keseimbangan dunia digital dan dunia manusia. Jadi aku akan katakan sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepadamu Yagami _-san_!" terangnya sejenak ragu akan kekhawatiran yang menimpa kedua orang terpentingnya. Taichi yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Anda terlalu memuji berlebihan, Awalnya aku sama seperti Mochizuki tidak menyukai pertempuran, apalagi jika melibatkan kerusakan-kerusakan dan nyawa orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. pada saat aku dan Mochizuki menghilang bersama didalam dasar kegelapan dunia digital, akupun kehilangan arah dan ketakutan. Menjadi data seorang diri ditempat gelap yang tidak kuketahui. Seakan rasanya aku ingin memilih meminta mati saja. namun secercah cahaya membimbingku dalam kegelapan itu, cahaya yang hangat dan damai. Cahaya itulah yang membimbingku kepada Mochizuki. Perasaan kami saling terhubung karena kami berbagi penderitaan satu sama lain sebagai anak-anak terpilih, jadi kurasa itu bukanlah hasil usahaku sendiri. melainkan semua teman-teman yang ikut membantuku!" ujarnya menerangkan dengan jujur meskipun tidak terdengar keren kenyataannya.

"Begitu, Aku mungkin bukanlah ayah yang buruk bagi dirinya. Kuharap dia segera sadar. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya. Karena telah memarahinya saat dia pindah ke Odaiba. Hubungan kami menjadi renggang, karena penelitianku yang memaksa menggunakan Meicoomon, keegoisan yang kulakukan hampir membunuh putriku dan seluruh dunia!" sesal pria dewasa itu yang khawatir.

"Menurutku tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf, ini bukanlah masalah orang dewasa atau anak-anak. Kedua orangtuaku awalnya sangat takut akan kedatangan Agumon dan Tailmon, namun setelah aku dan Hikari berbicara dengan mereka berdua dengan baik-baik. Mereka menerima kehadiran Agumon dan Tailmon. Yang paling penting menurutku dalam memperbaiki hubungan yang renggang ada baiknya kita berbicara satu sama lain. ah, maaf bukan maksudku sok mengajari anda kok!" Pria dewasa itu takjub dengan apa yang dikatakan Taichi, dirinya mulai tersenyum kepada pemuda didepannya.

"Kau benar, terima kasih Yagami _-san_ "pria itu mengerti, Taichi yang mendengar itu senang. "Sama-sama" sahutnya

 **~o0o~**

Mereka berdua kembali menuju kamar pasien dan membuka pintunya, mereka terkejut karena Meiko sudah sadar tertawa kecil bersama teman-temannya, kehadiran beberapa anak terpilih yang berada disana, tentunya dengan patner digimon mereka masing-masing.

Semua mata tertuju kepada pria paruh baya dewasa dan Taichi. seketika ruangan menjadi canggung sesaat, sunyi tanpa suara. Meiko yang melihat kedatangan ayahnya hanya memasang raut wajah ragu dan takut. dengan paksa Dirinya mulai berkata untuk mencairkan suasana didalam.

" _O-Otou-san?_ " sapa Meiko pelan. Taichi yang melihat suasana semakin suram. Mengajak semua teman-temannya keluar ruangan.

"Semuanya, ayo keluar sebentar ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan ini tentang pertandingan sepak bolaku berikutnya!" ujar Taichi dengan cengiran khasnya mendorong tubuh teman-temannya keluar ruangan satu persatu. Mereka semua hanya menuruti perkataan Taichi, hingga menyisahkan Meiko, Meicoomon dan Ayahnya. Taichi yang berada didepan daun pintu hanya tersenyum mengangguk dan mulai izin keluar.

Mereka saling melihat, Pria dewasa itu mulai membuka pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja"

"Meiko? apakah kau masih membenciku?

Terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau masih membenci ayah, melakukan hal yang mengerikan kepada Meicoomon dan dirimu, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku benar-benar bukan ayah yang baik, Maukah kau memaafkan aku-… Meiko?!" ucapnya. Terkejut bahwa putrinya memeluknya, isakan tangis dari dirinya menandakan dirinya sudah tak mampu menutupi masalah yang dia pendam selama ini tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Meiko" gumamnya mengelus rambutnya yang terurai bebas. Beberapa anak terpilih yang menunggu diluar hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban hubungan orang tua dan anak yang membaik kembali dari jendela daun pintu rumah sakit.

" _ **Kimi Ga Iru Kara"**_

Seminggu telah berlalu, kini mereka semua berkumpul bersama dipantai, menikmati musim panas mereka yang masih tersisa beberapa hari, pertarungan yang rasanya sangat lama dan panjang untuk mengembalikan kestabilan antara dunia digital dan dunia digital telah mereka lalui dengan berat. tertawa lepas sambil mengumpulkan beberapa bahan makanan, mendirikan tenda dan berkamping, didekat laut itulah rencana mereka yang telah dibuat bersama.

Didepan perapian sambil memasak disana yang dilakukan oleh para wanita, tentunya hal yang sudah biasa bagi kaum perempuan, sedangkan para pria disuruh diam, menunggu hidangan yang belum yang selesai, para laki-laki bermain kartu tentunya.

"Kau benar-benar payah Joe!" seru Taichi tertawa lepas melihat pria dewasa itu bersama yang lainnya, coretan mukanya penuh dengan kekalahan.

"Aku hanya menjadi korban dalam permainan ini! sial banget sih!" ujarnya menggerutu.

"Maaf, jika sedikit lama. ayo kita makan bersama semuanya" sahut Sora membawa nampang berisi makanan, bersama para wanita.

"Hore! Makan! Makan!" riang Agumon dan yang lainnya.

 **~o0o~**

Beberapa makanan salad, ikan bakar dan kare yang dibuat oleh para wanita, membuat para digimon senang terutama Agumon dan Gomamon yang sangat suka makan. Acara makan mereka berjalan baik dengan sesekali diiringi candaan. Malam pun tiba, semua orang-orang dan para digimon tidur, namun tidak dengan Taichi yang masih terbangun menikmati bulan yang berada dilangit dengan iringan deru suara ombak dan angin malam yang mengelitik tubuhnya.

Gadis surai hitam terurai dengan dress mini berwarna ungu, mendekati Taichi yang masih terdiam melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Menyadari seseorang datang, pria itu tersadar dari tidur santainya dibawah tikar. Menatap seseorang yang dia kenal dibelakangnya.

"Mochizuki, ada apa?"

"E-Eto… aku tidak bisa tidur, makanya aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar dan ternyata bertemu denganmu, kalau Taichi _-san_ sendiri?" tanya Meiko mencari alasan.

"Aku juga hanya ingin mencari angin malam. kemarilah" ajak Taichi menepuk tikarnya. Mengajak Meiko ikut bergabung. Gugup dan malu itulah yang dirasakan gadis itu, dirinya hanya menurut tanpa membantah duduk disampingnya.

Canggung.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan tak tahu harus memulai topik pembicaraan, hingga pria itu mulai berbicara untuk membuka keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

" _Ano…_ apa kau sudah baikan Mochizuki?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah baikan kok" sahutnya.

Terdiam kembali.

Kini Meiko yang berbicara.

"Taichi _-san!_ " panggilnya pelan.

"Uhm?"

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya!" ujarnya, Taichi kebingungan.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" sahutnya tak mengerti.

"Terima kasih untuk segala hal, Ayahku dan Meicoomon. Berkatmu kini hubungan kami membaik!" kata Meiko dengan senyum lembut menatap Taichi yang dia kagumi. Pria itu hanya bersemu malu membuang wajahnya kesamping sesaat dan menatap laut.

"Aku tak berbuat apapun, yang kulakukan hanya membuat harapan Mochizuki terkabul dengan usahamu, syukurlah jika semua itu terwujud!" kata Taichi dengan cengiran khasnya. Meiko yang melihat senyuman itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Terdiam kembali.

Angin mulai mengelitik tubuh mereka. malam semakin dingin.

 _Hachim! Hachim!_

Taichi yang melihat Meiko selalu bersin dan kedinginan pun melepaskan sweather orangenya dan memberikannya, gadis itu hanya bersemu malu.

"Pakailah!"

"T-Tapi bagaimana dengan Taichi _-san_?!" tanya gadis itu tak ingin merepotkan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan merasa bersalah jika tidak bisa melindungi temanku" terangnya tersenyum hangat, Meiko pun menerimanya dan memakainya. Bau aroma tubuh Taichi begitu menenangkannya, tanpa sadar Meiko bersandar pada bahu Taichi.

" _Ano…_ Mochizuki?"

"Bolehkah aku bersandar padamu?! Mendongkak menatap Taichi, pria itu awalnya malu akan perbuatan Meiko yang tidak bisa ditebak. Akhirnya dia menyetujuinya, mengizinkan gadis itu bersandar padanya.

"Taichi _-san_ "

"Ada apa?"

"Maukah kau mewujudkan 2 permintaan harapanku lagi?" tanyanya masih dalam keadaan bersandar.

"Apa itu?"

"Maukah kau memanggil dengan nama depanku, bukan dengan nama keluargaku?" kata Meiko terbangun dari sandaran Taichi, menatap pria itu yang merona malu.

"Itu,.. bagaimana ya? aku belum siap, jika harus memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu-…Eh!" ucapan Taichi terkejut bahwa Meiko sudah berwajah redup sedih. Dirinya bingung antara mengabulkan atau menolak, menghilangkan ketakutan yang akan melukai temannya. Taichi hanya menghela pasrah dan menyetujuinya.

"B-Baiklah, M-Meiko!" ucapnya setengah berteriak menahan malu. Meiko pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Taichi yang lucu ketika gugup dan malu.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?!" batinnya menundukan kepala malu, karena digoda oleh temannya.

"K-Kau puas?!"

"Lalu apa permintaan keduamu?!" tanya Taichi kembali. Meiko yang mendengar itu menjadi terdiam menunduk dan tersenyum hambar.

"I-Itu…"

"T-Taichi _-san,_ ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sebenarnya apakah Hikari _-san_ sedang membenciku?. Pada saat Sora _-san_ , menolongku dari kemarahan Hikari _-san_ saat dirimu menghilang akibat guncangan gempa yang disebabkan Jesmon! Apakah dia masih marah padaku , apakah diaakan memaafkanku? aku sangat takut jika harus berpisah dengan yang lainnya-… Taichi _-san_?" ujarnya merasa bersalah dan takut kehilangan ikatan pertemanan diantara mereka.

"Hikari bukanlah orang yang pembenci atau pendendam seperti itu, dia orang yang lebih mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirinya, aku bisa menjaminnya. Aku akan menasihatinya nanti jika dia masih masih membencimu, Jadi jangan kau pikirkan masalah yang sudah lalu" hiburnya

"T-Tapi… B-Baiklah"

"Sudah jam segini rupanya. Ayo kembali M-Meiko-… Hm?" ajaknya, namun kaos yang dikenakan Taichi ditahan oleh Meiko, gadis itu hanya menunduk. Terdiam mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Ada masalahkah?" tanya Taichi kembali.

"T-Taichi _-san_! a-aku…menyukaimu, m-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?!" ujar Meiko mengungkapkan perasaannya, menatap wajah pria yang dia kagumi. Spontan Taichi pun merona malu mendengar penyataan yang tiba-tiba itu tanpa dia sadari.

"M-Meiko, i-itu… bagaimana aku bilangnya, duh!?" gumamnya kebingungan sendiri.

"M-Maafkan aku, apakah Taichi _-san_ sudah memiliki pacar?!" Kata Meiko yang kini ragu dan gugup.

"Itu, sebenarnya…"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, jika memang seperti itu-… Eh?" ujarnya terkejut pria itu menahan tangannya.

"Aku belum bicara, namun kau sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak. mengapa kau yang menjadi canggung dan ribet sendiri sih. B-Biarkan aku bicara lebih dahulu!" ujarnya memarahi Meiko yang berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Memegang erat kedua tangannya dan menghela lepas sebelum bicara kembali.

"Meiko, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Taichi memastikan.

"T-Tentu saja! untuk apa aku berbohong didepanmu-…"

"Cium aku!" ujar Taichi polos.

 _ **EH!**_

"A-Aku belum siap!"

"Jadi kau bohong!"

"A-Aku tidak bohong!"

"Pembohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Pembohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong, dasar mengapa kau… Eh?"

"Taichi _-san_ _baka-…_ " Ucapan Meiko kini terhenti mendapati dirinya mengecup dahinya, kini gadis itu merona malu dan gugup, menutupi mukannya.

" _Gomen_ , aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja kok, aku sudah tahu itu dari Hikari, dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan dia, makanya aku membuat skenario seperti ini, membuat Hikari seolah membencimu dan meminta Sora untuk menyarankanmu agar kau mau bicara pribadi denganku, hehehe…" tawa Taichi kecil.

"J-Jadi?"

"Itu hanya akting saja" kata Taichi melihat sikap Meiko yang mulai kesal.

"Taichi _-san_ , Curang!"

" _Gomen! Gomen!_ Aku janji tidak akan menjahilimu lagi… mungkin" ujarnya menggoda kembali.

"Eh, kok gitu sih?!" sahutnya merasa tidak terima dikerjai Taichi.

"Tapi, aku sangat bersyukur mendengarnya, aku benar-benar senang" ujarnya menyentuh dan membelai pipi wajah kirinya.

"Melihat Meiko menangis, membuatku sangat terluka dan sedih. Aku menyukaimu yang selalu tersenyum dan hangat pada setiap orang" kata Taichi jujur.

"Aku juga menyukai Taichi _-san_ yang selalu ceria dan memiliki pendirian yang kuat, aku akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan teman" ujarnya bersandar pada dada bidang Taichi. mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?"

"Hmm!"

Mereka berdua saling mendekat, menutup mata secara perlahan, Taichi memegang dagu Meiko dengan pelan, hingga kedua bibir itu saling menyentuh dan merespon dibawah sinar bulan malam, tanda hubungan mereka telah mutlak menjadi sepasang kekasih. Perjalanan cinta mereka barulah dimulai sekarang dan selamanya.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Nyuwun Tanggapi?**_

 **A/N : Fanfic ketiga akhirnya selesai, proyek iseng yang melelahkan, namun terbayarkan bagi author yang berhubung, saya pun suka dengan Taichi dan Meiko. maaf jika ada typo dan kekurangannya, sampai jumpa semuanya.**


End file.
